


money where your mouth is time

by loonyloopyluna



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ...and they were roommates, Aged-Up Character(s), Competition, Multi, Polyamory, Sex Talk, nothing explicit but there's a lot of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyloopyluna/pseuds/loonyloopyluna
Summary: Even with Nino to balance out their relationship, Adrien and Marinette still have a competitive streak longer than Hawk Moth's list of regrets. And now they're asking him to settle a bet between them and decide who's better in bed.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day; the sun was hidden behind fewer clouds than usual, it hadn’t rained all morning, and Nino had managed to avoid nearly every bicyclist that normally mowed him down. 

The first clue that something was amiss should have been the collection of cats on the sidewalk in front of his apartment building. They were agitated about something, peeing in the same spots over and over and scratching at his legs as he passed. Only two of them allowed him to give pets.

Once he began to climb the stairs, he realized why. It was a tiny building, with a tiny stairwell and tinier halls, and things tended to echo. And he recognized the pitches of the two raised voices echoing through the building now.

The acoustics were great, but one benefit was the reverberation qualities; even though all your neighbors could hear  _ something _ was happening, usually they could maintain some form of privacy because no one could figure out what exactly was being said. So as soon as Nino realized it was his own roommates that were bickering and causing the ruckus, he hoisted his grocery bag higher on his hip and hurried home.

His key stuck in the lock, which must have alerted them of his presence, because once he got the door open, he was confronted by his datemates. They stood at the end of the short hall, arms crossed. Marinette blocked the coat closet and Adrien strode over to pull Nino over the threshold and shut the door behind him.

“What’s going on?” Nino asked. He brushed past both of them into the kitchen, set the groceries down, and began to unpack. “I could nearly hear you outside.”

Adrien shrugged. “I mean, at this point we’ve basically just been waiting for you to get home. Cause Mari and I are having a little disagreement and we need you to judge.” He rested his elbow on Marinette’s shoulder, and they both looked at Nino expectantly. He stared back, nonplussed.

“Adrien thinks he’s better at sex,” Marinette explained. “And I say that’s bullshit.”

“I am not going to say anything on that subject,” Nino said immediately. “I love you both, so you should know better than to get me involved.”

“But Ninooo,” Adrien whined. “You’re the only one that can be objective.”

“You know, I just bought some pre-canned sauce for tonight,” Nino said instead. “They just put this really sick documentary on Netflix that we should watch.”

Marinette pouted at him, but he just held out a package of dry pasta at her and silently stared her down until she took it. The topic was dropped. They made dinner quickly and chatted about their days, and laughed at Marinette when she dropped the entire ladle into the saucepan, splattering everything. They cleaned up and headed to the living room, plates piled high with pasta, and then Adrien doubled back for three glasses and a bottle of wine.

After the movie was over, and after three or so glasses each, they were tangled in a tipsy pile on the couch. The sun was going down outside and the light inside was becoming increasingly dim, but no one wanted to get up to turn on a lamp.

Adrien craned his head back to look at Nino, who was absently scratching his head in the way that he loved. “Nino, dude, have I ever told you how much I love your eyes? They..they’re like honey. So smoooth.”

Nino grinned. “Yeah? Well yours are like…” He groped around the wine fumes that clouded his otherwise-empty brain. “Green tea,” he finished, laughing.

Marinette snorted. “What about me?” she asked.

“...The ocean?” Nino said.

“That’s dumb,” Adrien replied. “You don’t drink the ocean. You’ll die.”

“You don’t drink honey, either,” Marinette giggled. “I mean, if we’re going with nature, Nino’s would be like… the sun. And Adrien’s the grass.”

“Wait, but now I gotta think of another one for you,” Nino protested. Marinette grinned and lifted their intertwined hands to her mouth for a quick kiss.

“Antifreeze!” Adrien said triumphantly.

“Seriously?” Marinette asked. “You guys get cute stuff and I get antifreeze?”

“It’s just because your eyes are so... unnatural,” Adrien said.

“Like, super pretty and rare,” Nino agreed. “They’re like blue raspberry-colored.”

Adrien nodded. “And I’m green apple.”

Marinette frowned. “Goddamnit. There’s like no color for Nino, though. Cream soda, maybe? But that’s like, not a candy.”

Adrien groaned. “Why is this so hard?”

“Just let it go,” Nino suggested, extricating his torso so he could lean forward for another sip of wine.

“Yes!” Marinette shouted. “No, that’s it! Princess dresses! I’m Elsa, Adrien is Tiana, and Nino is Belle.”

“Wouldn’t you be Cinderella?” Nino asked.

“Get the fuck out of my house,” Adrien said. “Her dress is white.”

“Okay, but she’s been wearing blue in literally everything  _ since _ the original movie,” Marinette retorted. “But also, like, she’s the obvious choice.”

“Plus, Elsa has a better blue for your eyes,” Adrien agreed.

“What I want to know is,” Nino said, “why is Adrien the black one?”

“It’s about their clothes, babe,” Marinette said. “If I have to be Mulan one more time I’m literally going to set this town on fire. I still say that was one of the worst summer jobs I’ve ever had.”

“Alya would have a field day,” Nino commented. “‘Ladybug Goes Rogue: Paris in Flames, Children Crying, Disneyland Destroyed, Chat Noir…’” He turned to Adrien. “Where are you in all this?”

Adrien shrugged. “Dunno. Maybe getting some ice cream. Maybe we decide to stay at the park while Mari tears up the city. The lines’ll be shorter.”

“Well, hang on, who says I’m in this?” Nino asked. “I mean, I don’t have a thing like you guys. Maybe I’m just chilling at home, and you two are off jumping around in your magic sexy spandex when it happens.”

“Okay, but imagine, though,” Marinette insisted. “No lines. You would  _ basically _ have the park to yourselves. You’re welcome.”

Adrien gasped in delight. “Oh my god. I could have a lightsaber fight with Darth Vader. No one would be around to stop me.”

“Do you really think you could go up against him, though?” Nino asked. “Like, no offense minou, I know you’ve been fencing for, like, ever, but he’s a fucking Sith Lord.”

“Yeah, but he’s not a  _ real _ one,” Adrien said, as though it should have been obvious.

“Yeah, but Disney has weird policies for their characters,” Marinette said. “Like, maybe he had to  watch all the movies and learn the techniques and stuff. You never know.”

“Okay, but just because he is a Star Wars doesn’t mean he has to have seen it at all,” Adrien countered. “Think about fucking… John Williams. Dude’s a legend and he hasn’t seen a single one and it’s still the greatest soundtrack on the planet.”

“Whoa, seriously?” Marinette let out a low whistle.

Nino sighed wistfully. “Man, that guy’s, like, my idol.”

Their talk trailed off into a few minutes of silence, and they finished the wine. Marinette got up to collect the dishes and bring them into the kitchen.

Adrien moved over to press himself against Nino and fill in the suddenly-cold space she’d left behind. He looked down at Nino. “You really think I couldn’t take Darth Vader in a fight?”

“Oh my god,” Nino laughed. Adrien gave him his saddest, most pitiful, kitten-left-in-the-rain face. Nino reached over and combed Adrien’s bangs away from his forehead. “Nothing against you personally. I’m just trying to be objective.”

“Oh, so now you’re being objective,” Adrien complained.

Marinette scoffed and crossed over to the window that connected the kitchen and the living room, leaning back into the room. “Where was that two hours ago?”

Adrien crossed his arms. "Yeah! Since you've decided to be objective now, though, you have to decide. Who's better at sex, me or Mari?"

Nino rolled his eyes. “I told you guys, you’re not getting me involved in that. There is literally no way for me to be able to judge, and like, how would I even do it? Rate your performances?”

Adrien and Marinette looked at each other and shrugged. “Eh, sure, why not?”

“You’re kidding,” Nino said. “Okay, well, Adrien, five stars. Mari, five stars. Oh no, you’re tied. So now that we’ve solved that, we can leave it behind.”

“Nope. That doesn’t count,” Marinette said. “What are you judging us on? What’s the criteria?”

“No.”

“Come on, babe, we have to know these things,” Adrien wheedled.

Nino pushed Adrien’s face away from his own. “You’re drunk.”

“So are you,” Marinette retorted. “But we weren’t when we came  _ up _ with this idea.”

“Listen, if you don’t want to get into anything, just say it’s me and we’ll be done,” Adrien said.

Marinette snorted. “Literally the entire reason this started is because that’s a goddamn lie, minou. You know what, I’ll bet you five--no, ten euros that I’m better at sex than you. Again, if Nino will judge.”

Nino tapped his boyfriend’s head absently. “Do I get in on the bet?” he asked.

“Depends on what that means, but I don’t see why not,” Adrien answered.

Nino grinned. “All right. I bet that there won’t be a conclusive way to decide a winner and we’ll all forget about this in a week.”

“That’s not fair,” Marinette frowned. “But, you can have half of the money regardless of who wins.”

Adrien opened his mouth to argue, then shrugged. “Sounds good.”

“Yeah, all right,” Nino said finally. “But remember,  _ you _ asked me.”

An ominous statement at the best of times, it was diffused by the wave of wine they were all still riding.

“And on that note,” Nino said, suddenly getting up, “I’m going to bed.”

“Um,” Marinette protested. “Who’s going to do the dishes? I cooked.”

“Me too.”

They bother swiveled towards Adrien, who was now sprawled dramatically over the couch. “M’drunk, remember?” he complained. “I’ll do it tomorrow.”

“Well, I’m going to bed, too,” Marinette said, hopping over the window ledge and stumbling to some kind of landing. She walked past the couch, throwing the dishtowel over Adrien’s face and giggling. “Either drag your sorry ass with us or sleep out here because I don’t want to carry you and Nino doesn’t, either.”

Nino shrugged. “I mean, I could probably carry Mari on a good day, but she’s like twelve kilos. I am not strong.”

“Yeah, that’s why you’re not in the running here,” Adrien muttered to the towel, choking on it a little bit as a corner dragged into his mouth.

“You know, it’s probably not a good idea to piss off the judge,” Nino pointed out. “Minus five points.”

“What does that even mean?”Adrien protested.

Marinette laughed. Nino shrugged and they walked off to bed, leaning on each other from the sudden exhaustion that swept over both of them.

Adrien’s eyes were still covered by the towel, so he didn’t see them leave, didn’t even know they weren’t still standing in front of him until he heard the door shut. “Love you!” he called towards the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Nino came out to breakfast the next morning, holding a cup of coffee and a legal pad. He set them both down with an air of authority and leaned forward over the chair, pushing it further in. “Alright. So, I've been thinking about how to judge this, and I want your feedback. What do you think?”

Marinette leaned over, pushing her empty bowl out of the way to peer at the paper. “Is this…. Did you write an algorithm? When did you have time for this?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Mari,” Nino said. “It’s just basic algebra. I just got up like five minutes ago.”

“That’s a lot of columns,” Adrien remarked.

“Yeah, well, I started out brainstorming and I came up with like eight different roles,” Nino replied. “Then I had to double it because you need a control group--that’s me--and then I realized there was some overlap and I took that out, and… What?”

Marinette swallowed her grin with another sip of coffee. “You’re cute when you get excited.”

Nino grinned and moved behind her chair, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and leaning over to tuck his chin into the crook of her neck. “Well, you dragged me into this, so I’m going all in, now.” He pressed a kiss to the ticklish spot below her ear, and she pushed him away, laughing.

“Um, hello? I am  _ right _ here,” Adrien protested.

“Not for much longer, you shouldn’t be,” Marinette replied.

“Oh yeah, don’t you have a date with your dad today?” Nino asked.

Adrien winced. “He prefers to call it a ‘social appointment.’”

Marinette reached over and took his hands. “Hey, it’s Saturday. Tell him you have plans. Maybe he won’t keep you all day this time.”

“Yeah, and we don’t actually have anything planned today,” Nino said reassuringly. “So if you get dragged along to another boring meeting just hide your phone under the table, and we’ll send you memes and shit.”

Adrien smiled softly. “I love you guys.”

Marinette brought their hands up to her mouth and kissed his thumb gently. “I know.”

Nino pulled him up from his chair. “I love you, too,” he said, kissing Adrien quickly, “but you should hurry. ‘Late’ for your dad is showing up five minutes early.”

“Ugh, I know.”

As Adrien melodramatically groaned his way to the coat closet, Marinette busied herself with cleaning up their breakfast, and Nino prepared his own. Adrien cracked open the front door.

“I’m going to die!” he announced, peering back pitifully around the corner.

“Good luck!” Nino wished back at him, shooing him away. Adrien frowned but disappeared from view, and the door closed a moment later.

“No offense,” Marinette said, hopping up to sit on the table, “but Gabriel really needs to learn that there are better ways to spend time with Adrien than forced family bonding time.”

“God, I know,” Nino agreed, swallowing heavily. “If this one goes as well as the last few, we should talk to Adrien about saying something to his dad. Like, I know he loves him, and I know you used to like the dude, but he’s always felt a little shady to me.”

Marinette brushed a few crumbs away from the corner of his mouth. “I know, babe, but there’s no use getting ahead of ourselves.”

* * *

Adrien returned surprisingly early; for him, at least, which simply meant that the sun was still up. He pushed open the door in high spirits and sang out, “I’m home!”

Marinette and Nino were lying on the couch, legs in a tangle, the very picture of a lazy day, with a documentary’s soothing soundtrack laid over the scene. Adrien heard something about turtles before Marinette reached over for the remote and muted the television.

Adrien landed on top of their legs, and as Nino reached over to help reclaim his trapped foot, he asked, “So, how was it?”

“It was… pretty terrible, actually,” Adrien replied. Marinette clucked sympathetically and began combing through his hair, in the way that, had he been Chat Noir at that moment, he would have started purring. “Nah, it's okay. I'm pretty sure that's why I'm home so early, so, you know...”

“What happened?” Marinette asked.

“He was trying to find common ground I guess? I don't know,” Adrien sighed. “Instead of going out for coffee, like we normally do, he had Nathalie go out to the café for us and we stayed behind and all he could talk about was fashion, which, I understand is  _ his _ life and  _ his _ job and all, but he has to know I never liked it. I mean, I haven't modeled for  _ years.  _ It was basically a bunch of dead ends. And even then, I could barely get a word in about my own life. So then he was asking for advice about stuff for the spring line, and I was just… no help at all. Like, my dad almost had a stroke when I said it out loud, but I totally thought satin and silk were the same thing. Finally, I think, he just decided to give up and get some actual work done, so he offered to let me take the car to come home.”

He let out a heavy sigh, and with it some of his good mood evaporated. He leaned his head on Nino’s shoulder, lacing the fingers of one hand with Nino's, and the other with Marinette's. “Anyway. What did you do today?”

Marinette puffed out her cheeks as she thought. “Well, I almost went to the gym.”

“Almost?”

“I didn’t have anything appropriate clean. I mean, I could have gone as Ladybug, but  _ apparently  _ that would be irresponsible,” Marinette defended herself.

“But yeah, minou, we've pretty much just been sitting here, waiting for you to get back,” Nino shrugged. “I put some chicken in to marinate for dinner tonight.”

“Sounds good,” Adrien said. Any lingering stress from his father was melting away, and he relaxed totally into the warm bodies and soft couch cushions surrounding him.

“You know what else sounds good?” Marinette asked. “Cheesecake.”

“Mmm. Yes.”

“Definitely.”

“Did someone say cheese?” Plagg asked, finally flopping out of his hiding place in the pocket of Adrien's jacket.

“Okay, but who's going to get it?” Marinette continued lazily.

“Your idea,” Adrien said.

“It doesn't have to be anything fancy, Mari,” Nino said. “Believe it or not, you can buy one at the store.”

Marinette wrinkled her nose. “But that's not--” A stern look from her boyfriends reminded her to tone down the pastry snobbery. “Fine.”

“Alright,” Nino said, settling back into the couch. Adrien followed him, drawing away from Marinette, who reluctantly stood up, and snuggling closer like a cat seeking heat. “Dinner. And then...” he paused dramatically. “We look over my sex checklist.”

Marinette looked over from where she was reached over to grab her purse. “You mean, sexlist.”

Adrien frowned pensively. “I feel like you could have done better, and yet I can't think of anything else.”

She rolled her eyes before planting a kiss on each of her boyfriends’ foreheads. “I'll be back in a bit. Try to behave.”

After she shut the door, Adrien paused for a beat, then turned to Nino. “Was that a challenge?”

* * *

Nino and Adrien sank deeper into the couch, like it was comprised less of cushions and more of a very comfortable quicksand. Somewhere along the way, they had changed the channel, and were now absorbed in a cooking show. It was in English, so they could only pick up bits and pieces of what was being made, but  _ God did it look good _ .

Marinette had probably only been gone for, like, ten minutes, but they were suddenly ravenous. 

“Mari had better get home soon,” Nino whined.

“I know,” Adrien agreed, “or I’m going to--”

Someone knocked on their front door, and Adrien broke off in confusion. “Who could that be?”

Nino shrugged and slowly, reluctantly, disentangled himself from the couch and his boyfriend. Whoever was at the door knocked again, more timidly this time, and, Nino thought, almost sounding embarrassed. He spied a ring of keys on the kitchen counter and grinned.

“Mari…” he said teasingly, swinging open the front door with a smirk that slid cleanly off his face when he realized it was not, in fact, Marinette at the door. A slender redhead stood nervously in the hallway, holding a manila envelope behind his back. He looked up when Nino spoke.

“Uh, no, sorry,” he said.

“I see that,” Nino said. “What’s up?”

Nathaniel brought the envelope out from behind his back. “I’ve got your commision,” he said uncertainly.

Nino’s face lit up. “Dude! You didn’t need to bring it by,” he said, stepping back and gesturing for Nathaniel to come in. “I could have stopped by tomorrow and picked it up. Hold on, let me go get my wallet.”

He left Nathaniel standing in the entryway, drumming his fingers against the envelope and staring curiously at the parts of the apartment he could see, but he wasn’t alone for long. Adrien crept out from the kitchen, dangling Marinette’s keys high in the air.

“Missing something?” he asked. “Oh. Nathaniel?”

“Uh, hello,” he replied nervously. “H-how are you?”

“I’m good, man. What are you doing here?” Adrien asked. He seemed uneasy, and Adrien was immediately on guard.

Nathaniel held up the envelope. “Just, uh, dropping this off for Nino.”

“What is it?”

“Oh, just…” Nathaniel said, swallowing uncomfortably. “A drawing.”

“That’s pretty cool of you to drop it off in person,” Adrien commented, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms comfortably.

“Yeah… Well, if I’m honest, I kind of also came by to see Marinette,” Nathaniel admitted. “But, uh, I’m guessing she’s not here.”

“Nope. But I can pass on a message, if you want,” Adrien offered.

Nathaniel flushed red as his hair. “Um, n-no, I’m good. I was just wondering if--well, do you know if she’s seeing anyone?”

Adrien’s face fell, quite inadvertently, but he let it. “Yeah. She is.” He readjusted himself, shifting from a comfortable lean to one he thought might be a little more threatening. “Sorry, but, uh… yeah. She’s taken.” He smiled, or, more accurately, bared his teeth, and Nathaniel wilted.

“Oh.”

Nino reappeared, blithely rustling through his wallet, and cutting short this scene of intimidation. He pulled out a few bills and extended them to Nathaniel, and, looking up to take in the scene, froze. His eyes darted between the two in front of him and their respectively uncomfortable expressions. He chuckled awkwardly, and Nathaniel’s eyes snapped towards him.

“Here you go,” Nino said. Nathaniel handed over the envelope and accepted the bills, stuffing them shakily into his pocket. Nino side-eyed his boyfriend.

“Thanks. Um, see you,” Nathaniel muttered, slipping out of the door.

As it clicked shut, Nino tucked the envelope under his arm and rounded on Adrien. “What the fuck happened? I was gone for like, a minute.”

Adrien’s smug confidence dripped away under Nino’s stare, and he slumped. “Dude, he still has a thing for Mari.”

“So?” Nino asked. “So do you! So do I!”

“Yeah, but--”

“So does Chloé, probably. A thing for Ladybug, I mean,” Nino corrected, then shook his head. He was getting off track. “Mari’s cute. We know that. Don’t be a dick.”

“Sorry,” Adrien said. He sounded earnest enough, but Nino couldn’t tell if the puppy-dog eyes were intentional or not. Regardless, they were working on him.

Nino softened, and reached out to take one of Adrien’s hands. “We’re trying to work on your jealousy thing, remember?”

“Yeah, I know.” Adrien at least had the decency to look ashamed.

Nino leaned over and kissed him. “Come on. I want to show you want I got.” He bounced like a little kid at Christmas, just waiting to open a conspicuously-shaped present from Santa.

“Hold on,” Adrien said, hanging back and holding Nino back, too, since their hands were still linked. He opened the front door again to reveal Marinette rifling furiously through her purse.

She looked up at them. “Thanks. I think I--”

“Forgot your keys?” Nino and Adrien asked in unison. Adrien offered them to her, and she grabbed them breathlessly.

“Guess who I just ran into on the stairs? From collège?” she asked, tucking her keys into her purse.

“Nathaniel?” Adrien answered bemusedly.

“Natha--oh. How’d you know?”

“He was dropping off something for me,” Nino said.

Marinette looked at him curiously. “What?”

Nino bowed grandly and gestured for the two of them to go ahead of him. “I’ll show you.”

Adrien linked arms with Marinette and they both traded amused looks. Nino ushered them back into the living room and onto the couch; then, he plopped down between them and laid the envelope on his lap. He looked to his right, then to his left, increasing the suspense and drawing the other two in.

“Ready?” he asked tauntingly.

Marinette sighed and reached over to open it herself; she knew with Nino’s theatrics, it could be another ten minutes before he even touched it again. But he brushed her hands away impatiently and lifted the flap, sliding a sturdy piece of paper onto his lap and discarding the envelope with a flourish.

Marinette and Adrien both leaned in. The paper was blank. Nino smirked, then flipped it over.

The other side was filled with color, and smoke, and action. In the middle of the action crouched three figures, back to back to back, facing out at the chaos that surrounded them.

The backdrop was a city in flames, and any antagonist force was obscured by the smoke, although vague, evil-looking shapes leered out from the shadows. Even if the central figures had been unrecognizable, it was evident from their posture and the confidence and sheer  _ righteousness _ that radiated from their forms, that these characters were heroes.

But, of course, they weren’t unrecognizable. To the left was Chat Noir, though in a different outfit. The neckline of his suit plunged to his sternum, his mask hung dark and heavy on his brow, and his claws glinted a wicked silver. On the right, Ladybug, too, looked different, though not unrecognizable. Her hair was swept up into a tight bun, and over her suit she wore a pair of tall black boots and short black fingerless gloves. But the figure in the center was the most curious; he appeared almost hidden behind the heroes that flanked him, only noticeable due to the fact that he was the art’s centerpiece.

“Who’s that?” Marinette asked, pointing.

Nino looked slightly offended. “That’s me.”

Adrien laughed, catching himself when he caught Nino’s crestfallen expression. “Babe, you’re not a superhero,” he said, gently as he could.

“I know that,” Nino said. “But I’ve had super  _ powers _ .” He tapped on the middle figure’s chest. “Remember? I was, like, one of your first.”

Adrien grinned. “Well, you were certainly  _ my _ first.” He held his hand up to Marinette for a high five, which she gave him.

“No, one of your first fights,” Nino continued. “The Bubbler, man! Remember? I was all pissed off because your dad wouldn’t let you have a birthday party.”

“And then you shot us into space with a bubble,” Marinette continued. “No, babe, of course I remember, but I just didn’t--I mean, I wouldn’t think that’s something you’d want to dwell on.” She gestured at the art in his lap. “Or immortalize.”

“Are you kidding me?” he scoffed. “All the cool kids these days are making hero-sonas. I had to go through  _ years _ of articles on Alya’s blog just to get reference shots. Not all of us have built-in ones.”

Adrien and Marinette shared a look, but Nino didn’t seem to sound resentful. He was looking at the art on his lap lovingly, as though it were a sleeping puppy.

He looked up and caught their uncertain expressions and grinned sheepishly.

“Okay, I can dream, can’t I?” he asked defensively.

“Yeah, of course,” Adrien said, looping his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I’m  _ really _ glad you got rid of your ridiculous headpiece, though.”

Marinette leaned up and kissed his cheek. “Listen, if there’s ever a spare miraculous around, you’re our first choice.”

“Until then, I’m your sidekick on the sidelines,” Nino said. He held the drawing out in front of him, and the three of them gazed at it appraisingly. “And we’ve got this sick art to put on the wall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time keeps getting away from me. i swear this has been done for like....... a really long time but i kept forgetting to actually put it up lmao.  
> I'll try to be better with this and other stuff jfc but feel free to get on my ass via [ tumblr](http://chatchevalier.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> I write only the finest and most Gourmet™ crack.
> 
> Anyway, one day I will write something serious and polished and decent for this ship, but I just love it so much that any idea that's been coming into my head lately works for them and there's already a serious lack of content so... here's this instead.


End file.
